Life after Death
by Demon Mortal
Summary: This is a similar story of InuYasha but it's a Mario fanfic. After 80 years everyone has been killed and it's up to their reincarnations to defeat Bowser. If you like the Mario bros and InuYasha, you'll love this drama angst thriller. R
1. A New Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters **_

**_Life After Death _**

**_(Chapter one)_**

_**80 years have passed since the horrific death of Mario, Luigi and Peach. Yet, they died fighting for their world. The only ones who survived the battle were the Yoshi's, Toad's and Princess Daisy. Although, they suffered life being prisoners to the koopa army. Sometimes nothing would mean more to them then death. Has the world that Mario once protected with his life... become defeated. Has everyone really knelt down in honor of their once hated enemy?**_

_**"Hey mom, I'm going to school..." Kate said as she rushed out the door. "Okay but this time, come straight home." Her mother giggled. She remembered one night Kate came home with seven friends and she hadn't come home until nine o'clock. It wasn't until Kate told her mother that she was studying the whole night for a chemistry exam that she calmed down. "Kids today, always studying with their books, never having to excersize or play sports like we used to..." Kates father replied with a smirk. **_

**_On the way to school, Kate ran as fast as she could starring at her watch. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late again." She shrieked and spead up. Kate had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. For some reason, she was drawn to pink clothes and pink dresses. Everyone always told her that it was just a phase and she would get over it.... but she was in the nineth grade now. Kate always seemed to have problems focussing in class. She had so many strange dreams, and for some reason... she fealt as if she wasn't suppost to be in this world, living this life style. Kate was all mixed up in her dazes when all of a sudden the teacher through the exam right in her face. "Day dreaming in my class again are you miss Toadstool?" Mr.Geir remarked in the most annoying voice. Kate looked up at the teacher, she hated it when people called her by her last name. She thought her last name sounded so stupid. Everyone around her laughed. When Kate looked down to do the exam she had forgotten everything that she studied. The first question she didn't even know how to anwser. It said: _**What do you get when you mix O2 with Ni3 and L1? **_Kate was so confused._**

_**That night when she came home, she felt weird and dizzy. The next thing she knew, she fainted. Her mother and father came to **__**see what that loud thump was. They ran downstairs. They seen a strange creature right beside Kate. Her mother ran to the kitchen to get a knife. While the father called 9-11. "Hello there is a man in the house...I mean demonic creature with a spiked shell and horns." Everyone at the police station just laughed at him. The demonic creature picked Kate up and then vanished. Kates parents were parolized at the tragedy. Nobody believed their story. Everyone just said that it was a stranger who probably **__**kidnapped her. All they knew was that there was a grim chance of hope that they would ever see their daughter again.**_

**_The next day at the Saint Friends Highschool, there were two foriegn exchange students. They came from Italy. There names were Mario and Luigi. Supposidly they had a phsycho Grampa who believed one story to much. The boys were told that they were reincarnations of two brave men. Although it was always at that part that Mario and Luigi had to crack up..." Yeah they were some brave men, plumbers.... they never did fear those killer terds did they?" They always had a kick at that. The strangest thing was, they always wore blue jeaned ovarals. Just then Mr.Geir gave them a warm welcome to the new school. Yet Luigi couldn't help but noticing a sign on the school tree that stated _**Girl Missing. Last seen wearing Pink dress. Blonde hair and blue eyes.**_ Luigi bent down sideways to get Mario's attention. "Pssst. Hey read that.." Mario looked over and seen the picture. Mario with a _**_**confused expression on his face..."Now why is that so familiar..." Mario whispered to Luigi. "And are you paying attention boys?"**_

_**Mr.Geir inturrupted them both in there conversation. " Now as I was saying each formula has an amount of atoms followed by it. So if you can see...." He continued on with the lesson.**_

_**After school, Mario and Luigi both read the picture outside. Something felt strange and something kept telling the two brothers that somehow they knew Kate. "Mario, I don't know about you, but I think we should help the parents and find this missing girl." **__**Luigi said as he looked down to his older brother. Mario felt his mustache that he had been growing since grade seven. "Are we **__**sure we want to step into something this big...I mean what if something goes wrong and we get killed?" Mario asked his little brother. " Hey, we either pretend we never seen her picture and feel guilt because we didn't even find out who she was and why she was so familiar to us, or we can go an adventure to seek the unevedabal and have the greatest time of our lives.." Just before Mario had the chance to add something negative to Luigi's comment, they both started to glow a bright purple colour. Both **__**of them blacked out. **_

_**Mario woke up. He looked around see where he was. It looked exactly like the school grounds... but the school was missing and the sky was black. It looked as if millions of people had died. Mario decided to take a walk and find his brother. About a mile away, Mario had seen his brother lying unconiuos. Then just another few miles up, Mario had seen a group of child like creatures with mushroom hats or something. For some reason they were walking in a single line and they looked so depressed. It wasn't until **__**Mario looked closer to see the chains that were attached to them. Mario corrected his eye sight and tried directing his eyes exactly where they were headed for. It looked like there was a grey fort or castle just up ahead. Luigi slowly began to open his eyes. He seen his brother crouching down in such a position that he was about to make a run for it or something. Luigi slowly got **__**up and and went to ask his older brother what was going on. "Sshhh.. hey look there, I bet that's where we'll find the girl that went missing." Mario whispered. " Are you insane? Go in there... are you mad?!" "Haha, you always were the cowardly one.." Mario just closed his mouth and wondered where that comment came from. Luigi never was a coward... not in this life time anyway.**_

_**In the castle, Kate sat in the dungeon for hours... she hated being there. The creature that was supposidly was King of the place **__**wouldn't even get her name right. Just then the demonic creature came to check up on his prisoner. "For so long, how is it possible that you are alive...well I never thought I would ever see you again Peach..." He said. "My name is KATE!!! I was not named after a fruit you HALFWIT!!!" Kate yelled. "That's KING BOWSER TO YOU!!!" He roared. "Now for the last time I am giving you a choice. You can either be my slave... or stay in this cell until other wise." Kate just looked at him with discust. "Just **__**to piss you off, because you want me to say slave, I will stay in the cell." Bowser got very angry, left and mocked her words. "Hey look at me, I'm a smartass because I know reverse sycology...."**_

_**I hope you liked my fanfic. Is there any way I can improve it? Please give me positive reviews. I have never flamed anyone on this**_

_**net so I don't want to be put down trying to be a nice person. That goes for meanies out there. lol.**_

_**Until the next Chapter, see yah later!**_


	2. To end the begining

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters except Kate who I made up!**_

**_Life After Death_**

**_(Chapter 2)_**

_**Kate sat there, she had no hope of ever seeing her parents again... and what would here friends think. Knowing them, they would probably assume that she was dead. Nothing was going right, and that idiot who kept bugging her didn't even get her name right... For some reason he kept responding to her as Peach. That deeply annoyed Kate... she was named after a fruit! Just then, Bowser came in to check up on his prisoner... 'again' Kate sighed in her mind. "So, for the last time Peach, where are the others, and where is the Star Rod?" Bowser said calmly trying not to get frustrated. "For the last time my name is KATE, KATE, what does that spell? Kate.... it's Kate, Kate, KATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled getting very annoyed. Bowser looked at her as if she was losing it. "Oh Yeah, well if your not her then why do you smell the same as her..." Bowser mocked and then sniffed her head... "your not her..." "Duh, how hard was that to figure it out?!" **_

_**Mario and Luigi were still crouched down getting ready to attack the castle when an elderly woman ran to their aid. "Nay, children, Nay... ye must not or he will come and find us." The woman cried and was clearly trying to save them both. This woman wore a bright yellow clothes and she had redish brown hair. Her eyes were blue and she claimed her name to be Daisy. She took Mario and Luigi back to her shelter and explained to them what had been happening. "Ye must becareful in times like these. The Mushroom Kingdom is at war and alas, if only Peach were here to help the poor people." Mario and Luigi **__**looked at each other in a very strange way... for some reason the name Peach sounded so familiar. Mario and Luigi decided to ask Daisy who Peach was. So Daisy explained. "It all happened 80 years ago **__**on a fine summer day. The old Mario went out for a walk to get away from the stress. The evil King Bowser was his worst feared enemy...."**_

_** Flashback **_

_**'So many problems, I can't handle them all... Peach being kidnapped all the time... and now my brother **__**is becoming a target. The next time if I fail to rescue Peach, it might be the end of Luigi..." As Mario **__**thought. "I have walked way to far from the castle, I promissed to protect Mistress Peach and I can't **__**let that monster do any more harm to the castle..." He muttered to himself. As Mario approached the **__**castle, he wished he had never come to this world... his eyes widened in terror...horror...his brother **__**was dead. Luigi's head was on a pike. Bowser was standing right beside the body of little Luigi. "So Mario, how do like the castle design, does the pike look crucket to you? I spent an hour on trying to make it stay straight." Bowser laughed as he knew this time he would win. "By the way, your little Peach, has a choice, she can die with Luigi, or with you, either way, I get to laugh!!!Bwahaha." "You **__**sick bas......." Mario couldn't finish his words. He broke down in tears... just to make it worse Bowser **__**killed Peach right in front of him by strangling her. "How does it feel to lose now! You fought so hard to **__**get this far, but in the end, it didn't even matter." With that Bowser threw a massive spike directly at **__**Mario. The last thing he seen, was his loved ones...dead."**_

_**Mario and Luigi had told Daisy about a girl named Kate... they even told her that they thought, she had been kidnapped by the monster from the unforgetable past. So Daisy told them that tomorrow they would set sail for the Kingdom of doom. Daisy thought to herself as she worried of the poor boys. **__**'These lads have less idea of what they are getting into...it took me seven years to escape that castle. Do these boys really want to go to this death home.' **_

_**So what did you think of the second chapter...Good, bad. Please reviews People, please... **_


	3. A time of Sorrow

**_Life After Death_**

**(Chapter 3)**

**_A Time for Sorrow_**

**Daisy sat outside all night. The two young men were unprepared for such a mission. It could cost them their lives. Daisy remembered the true Mario and Luigi. They fought the battle so hard... and then when Mario looked away, Bowser took it all. They died for being the only ones who wanted freedom. Daisy looked up at the hill top where she burried her sister. Life went on... but sooner or later... this will all be gone. She looked down at her feet and began to cry. Just remembering those days made everyone shed a tear or to. It was so unexpected. He even killed Peach. No one knew about this, they always thought he was bluffing... but he did it... why?**

**Mario and Luigi slept that night, thinking of the horror that would await them there. Why was everything happening all at once. Luigi felt strange as if some how he was a close friend to Daisy. Mario was the same exept he felt as if he knew this Peach everyone was talking about. Mario began to dream a nightmare about how all of the villages were destroyed. Mario woke up and silently whispered to himself " it was a masacar!" He then jumped out of his bed and ran without waking his brother. Mario left a note for Luigi and Daisy to read.**

**Kate could not stand it anymore. She had tried everything but it was no use to escape the dungeon. The bars had metal so thick and she hardly had any muscle. Kate then looked above and seen a bright light. There were boxes and all sorts of materials leading up to the light. So Kate decided to climb up and see if it was a way out. As she climbed, she had to continuesly struggle to keep her balance for she kept slipping. She was half was there when she heard foot steps coming down the hall. This was a sign for Kate to hurry up, so she climbed as fast as she could but her foot slipped on a piece of cardboard underneath. The box she was holding on to started to slide forward. Kate tried so hard to make it to the top. The foot steps she heard were almost at the door. She reached the light which apperently was a window that Kate never seen before. Kate smashed the window open with her fist and tried to climb out side. Just then a spiritual figure appeared ****in the cell. It was a lady who looked identical to Kate. " My child, please, jump outside to freedom and find the two heros ****to come forth and defeat this monster." With that she disapeared into thin air. Right at that second two Koopa's ran in to see what all the comotion was about. Unfortunatly for Kate she didn't even get outside yet. The two koopas ran to Bowser ****as fast as they could. Kate was stuck fighting with the window to get out. She managed to squeeze through. Bowser then came barging in and caught a glimpse of Kate escaping from outside. Bowser ran to the first floor and was getting ready for a chase.**

**Daisy and Luigi both woke up. "Where be ye brother? I have seen him, not but since yesterday..." Luigi looked at the table beside him. There was a note which read **'I have built up the strength and courage to go alone. Luigi, I need you to stay here incase anything happens to me. Also I know this is a dangerous mission, but atleast if I lose my life, that missing girl still has a place to run to if she escapes. From: Mario' **"Oh No! The bloods rushed to his head again. What do we do now?" Luigi asked with a worried accent. "We wait and watch your brother unfold the map for us." Daisy replied in a calm tone. Luigi thought ****about why in situations like these, she always used brain teasers...**

**Kate ran as fast as she could. She began to cry which slowed her down. Bowser then opened the gate and began chasing ****after her. Just then Mario came running through the bushes. He seen Kate and ran to her aid. "excuse me miss but are you the girl who was abducted from your own home?" Kate looked at him in a sarcastic face saying obviously. Bowser arrived and began to cry laughing. "This is priceless, everyones back. Oh nothing is better than old family reunions." Just then Bowser sent a punch at Mario. Mario was lucky enough to dodge it. Mario had no idea what this guys problem was. So he grabbed Kates hand and ran. "Come on, I'm going to find a way to get you home and away from that freak." Bowser appeared right infront of them and began his evil laugh. " Who are you calling a freak bwahahaha!" Bowser then grabbed Kate and through Mario far into the bushes. "Noooo, I'll be back, don't lose hope!" Was the last words Kate remembered ****Mario yelling back at her. Kate stared at the cement floor she was sitting on. She began to cry, if ever she would get back home. Bowser laughed evily as he relized, for once in his life, he was the dominant King.**

**So did you like it or not... I need reviews. I will only continue this story if I altleast get 5 more reviews. **


	4. So the adventure begins!

_**Life After Death**_

**_( Chapter 4)_**

_**So the Adventure begins**_

**Mario sat there as he realized, he failed to rescue her For some reason, he felt like a failure. Mario looked to his side and he noticed a tiny flower blooming in the sunlight. Mario decided it was best to head back toward the camp where he'd left Daisy and Luigi. So he pushed himself up and began to walk. He walked down a tight narrow path before he realized it was hard to breathe. Something strange was going on even he could sense it. There was some kind of evil ora around. Mario heard a familiar laugh fill the skies... Something terrible was in store for everyone.**

**Kate sat up all night of the young man who attempted to save her. He was so familiar, and for some reason it was so painful to think about him. What was going on? Nothing made sense, some brod named after a fruit Peach kept haunting her cell for no apperant reason. Plus some phsyco idiot freak kidnapped her and didn't even have a reason for it. She began to grow hatred and eventually started planning on attemps to either escape or assasinate Bowser. Either one of them would be good at this point she thought. Just then the same spiritual woman came back to the cell. "I see you have met them both. How does it feel to rot in the pits of hell while you are still alive? I hope you suffer the same pain I have suffered. For now I am free, and that Mario, I will kill for letting me die in his own hands!" With that the spirit left. 'She didn't mean the guy who tried to save me did she?' Kate sat there in confusion. "DINNER!" A loud voice came from the basement. "I'll pass... why would I eat your pathetic poisonous food anyway?" Kate replied as she got in her bed and took a long nap.**

**Luigi and Daisy sat in the camp for days waiting for Mario's arrival. At this point, there was no more hope for rescueing Kate... that was what Luigi thought. Mario came rushing in the door. "We must move. QUICKLY!" As he pointed to an army full of koopas marching their way. Luigi and Daisy jumped out of the back window and did a summer sault on the ground to roll out unnoticed. Mario simply walked out the door. "Impressive" was all he had to say. Meanwhile the koopa's were heading toward the camp and at the speed they were marching, wasn't giving the trio a lot of time to run. Mario grabbed Luigi and Luigi grabbed Daisy as they all ran into the forest. They hid in a small pit behind a tree. "Perhaps if we stay here, we can learn some info on how to get the castle." Luigi whispered. For some reason everything was suddenly so quiet. Daisy senced something was wrong. Luigi couldn't take it anymore and got up to see what was happening. Before he knew it, the whole camp had exploded with not a koopa in site. "Someone is trying to kill us..." Mario stated with a scared voice. "We should probably go back to the castle and save Kate, before it is to late!" Mario said. "Hey that rhymed!" Luigi ****idioticly stated. **

**Bowser entered Kates room. "No matter what I do, those two morons will always stand in my way." Kate woke up and became furious to see his presense. "Could you leave now, this happy hour, not complaining weekly channel!" She said sarcasticly. Bowser on the other hand, having no knowlegde of television, just thought she was losing it. "Don't do dope!" He said and left. "Oh joy, I'm being haunted by some brod, got kidnapped by a spikeshelled frog, and what a wonderful mix but to be saved by a plumber dressed boy. Does it get any better?"**

**Mario, Luigi and Daisy headed for Dark Land. They would have to defeat Bowser in a battle... until spontaniosly Arogorn, Gandelf, Frodo, Sam, and Legolas ran beside them. "Is this the way to Mordor?" Arogorn asked. "No it's that way..." Luigi said and pointed to sign that suddenly just appeared that said MORDOR IS THIS WAY YOU IDIOTS! STAY IN THE ****RIGHT FANFIC!!! "So I see, come Frodo." Said Arogorn as they ran in the other direction. "Well atleast that wasn't weird...." Mario replied.**

**Okay so this chapter did have some humor in it, but all of the other chapters are more serious and sad. And please people I need reviews. I thank all those for who did review me... but please I need more reviews!**


	5. Flashbacks of an unsecure memory

**_Life After Death_**

**_(Chapter 5)_**

**Flashbacks of an Unsecure Memory**

_**Every night and day, a woman like figure would stand on the very top of the Mushroom Kingdom waiting for the man who once killed her. She hated him for the rage and insanity it brought to her demise. He once loved her, but then one day, he betrayed her. There she waited for the man in red. The archetype for death, pain and despair. Her eyes burned of hatred and her mind was polluted with the most saddest of thoughts. She was nothing but a mere ghost. She was nothing but a visible speck on this world. Her life was over, but it was not finished. The life she once lived had been reborn, yet that would never change anything. The sun rose upon the hill side, and the woman dissappeared once more.**_

_**80 years ago, Bowser had been at war with the Toad's for years, but the Toad's always seeked victory while Mario was around. Mario loved Peach...or so she thought. Peach took a walk one that very day. She promised Mario that she would look into giving Mario the sacred star, which would let him and his brother transport back and forth into their world and this world. Yet Peach never told Mario that such thing existed. Mario heard her and Toad one day talking about what they would do with it. As Mario ease dropped he overheard that the princess would take it to the sacred camp of Coruso. So that was when Mario decided to take a walk down that path. Before Peach knew it, Mario was holding the sacred star with her on the ground bleeding. "How could you?" were as her last words as she passed away into the darkness below her.**_

_**Kate was in her cell when she had a bad feeling about the air. "It isn't fresh. This place stinks. eeww stinky!!!" She said as she waved her arm in front of her nose to swoop the stench of the koopa's fart who was sitting right next to her. "That one was ronchy you pig!"**_

_**A strange koopa was out and about making problems all over the place. She swooped down at a grave sight and looked at an old tomb stone. It was rusty and filled with crimson tears. The old koopa witch Kammy laughed. "This is the one!" She yelled. She cast a spell that rose the casket from underneath the ground. Kammy opened it and a wide smirk shone on her face. Kammy had dug out Peaches corpse. Now all she had to do was find the spirit and Peach would walk on solid gravel once again. It was a brilliant idea. Kammy ran to her hide out where Bowser could never reach her. Peach had been attracted to her own body and arrived within seconds. The spirit was place within the body. Kammy was so proud. Yet there was no soul. Without the soul, Peach was nothing but spirit made of clay. So Kammy took the souls of the old Mario and Luigi. Peach woke up with unexpainable hatred. She looked down at her hands. "wha...what. I'm dead. Nothing but a spirit. How?" She whispered to herself. When all of a sudden she looked beside her to see Kammy Koopa. "YOU!!!" She said. "oh, 40 years of work and finally my creation has been reborn." Kammy said with a proud tone. "Come to me" She said. Peach flicked her finger releasing a powerful spell that immediatly made Kammy dissappear. "Now, I will **_**_hunt down him!" She said, heartbroken with hatred. She walked once again, but this life would not be filled with love and joy._**

_**The end of this chapter. Please read and review. **_


	6. The Battle

**_Life After Death_**

**_Chapter 6: The Battle_**

_**Luigi and Mario managed to reach the castle doors. The highest tower was where Kate was being held, and to fall down that roof, would be instant death. So Mario decided that they would each watch each others backs. Luigi slowly approached the door, shaking in fear, he twisted the door knob, only to find out that the door was locked. "Is there any other way in?" Mario asked Daisy. "Ye be lucky to find one. The one that stands alone in no harm or despair." She replied. "I hate it when she gives those confusing answers!" Luigi whispered into Mario's ear. "We have to trust her, remember she too, used to be a hostage at this place." Mario replied back to Luigi. They all took seperate ways to finding their way in. Luigi took the left, although the only door he had seen was the locked door. The area around the castle was nothing but a lava moat. Daisy took the right, only to come across her own prison cell which she picked at for years with her nails, marking the days. She cringed at the memory. Mario left Luigi and Daisy to see if there was a short cut to a secret passage that would get them in. **_

**_Kate had been at the castle for over three weeks. She was thinner than she used to be from lack of food. Her hair was still light blonde yet for some reason it started turning an even brighter, yellower colour. She laid on the floor wondering how much longer it would take to escape. The last time she did escape, but somehow Bowser had fast speed. She had to figure out how she would be able to out run him. Since when did she want this to happen. She didn't want to be there. "I'm Gonna Fight For My Right!!!"_** **_She yelled and once again, decided to go out the window._**

_**Luigi was kept going around but he couldn't find a door. "I feel like I'm walking in a circle." Daisy came from the right and replied "that's because ye are.." in a calm expression. "Damn!" was all he said.**_

_**Mario walked through the same bushes he had spotted Kate in. Perhaps this was a clue to where a secret passage. Mario turned the corner when he heard a woman's voice. "Why...why did you...how could you... you betrayed me and everyone else. You let me die... and in your own hands!" Mario looked **__**around analyzing the bush. He looked all around to see who was calling him. "You killed me! you let me die and suffer my own demise!" Mario looked behind his back. "Kate, is that you?" Mario asked. "Don't portray me as that insecure wench. You kill the person who you can't even remember!" An identical woman to Kate walked out and reveled herself. "Kate it is you!" Mario yelled with glee and ran to her. "What, NO you fool, I am the Princess Peach. I am back to seek revenge upon the man who killed me! I am also here to avenge my sisters Death!!!!" Peach roared in anger. "But Daisy is not dead! She is alive! I can prove it!" Mario pleaded. "Nonsense, my sister died the same day I parished! Now if you want to live, you will stop this pointless search of the wench, and join me in the after life!" Peach replied in words of hatred. Daisy came running to Mario's aid. "So I see ye met eachother. Peach, I have not parished. My soul may be gone but my spirit still lives within me!" "So it looks you weren't lying **__**after all! Well if Daisy is still alive, then I assume Bowser is dead. You had over 80 years, or were you **__**slow in the process...making deals with your little turtle friends? How's the reptile these days?" Peach said in a hinge of anger. "Now Daisy, ye must understand, this is a reincar...." Daisy was interrupted by her sister. "If you are my sister, you will not take the side of an outsider! Got that!" Peach replied **__**angrily. "One of these days, every one here will be dead, and you and Bowser will be standing on top of **__**a mountain, with your horrifying victory. Then everyone you love shall parish!" With that Peach left Daisy and Mario in Peach. "She will return so ye better be ready for it!" Daisy replied.**_

_**"So close, almost there! GOT IT!" Kate shouted. "whoops that was a bit to loud." Kate had finally reached the window and was on her way to freedom. Kate slowly climbed down the window and met Luigi **__**for the first time. "Hello my name is Kate." She introduced herself. "Well that was easy! I can't wait to tell Mario that you're okay!" Luigi replied. "Nobody is telling anyone nothing!!!!" A strong voice from above shouted. "Oh no! Luigi Run!!" Kate took him by the hand and headed for the bushes once again. "Bowser followed them, but then he lost sight of them. As Bowser turned around he noticed Daisy and Mario. He slowly approached them and was hoping to ambush them. "Times haven't changed much, still hanging out with the brunnette?" Bowser laughed. "Not you again!" Mario sighed. Daisy stayed in the backround to give Mario space to fight. "Now tell me... Mario, where did your little brother and the girlfriend go? Or should I hunt them both down!" Bowser replied in the scariest tone imaginable. Mario didn't exactly like how he said 'hunt'. As if he was either just going to find them both, or kill them both. Mario became very angry and through a punch at Bowser. Mario's punch bounced right off of the Koopa Kings shell. "You have gotten weaker over the years... time to finish you off....."**_

_**So how did you like this chapter? Also check out my other fanfics... they're pretty good. Anyways R&R. Till the next chapter!**_


	7. The Battle Part II

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Battle: Part II**_

_**(Death of a Soldier)**_

_**Bowser laughed histarically as he watched his enemy panic. Mario looked around for any type of weapon. At this point Mario was cornered with no shield in his hand. Bowser simply giggled and punched the lights out of Mario. "You're not even trying any more!" As Bowser turned around, a huge light appeared. 3 spirits walked over to wounded kid. The spirits were identical to Mario, Kate and Luigi. They said a quick praise and then left. Mario was unconcious, he laid there not having a care in the world. To this point, he was so confused. Should he wake up and protect those he loved, or stay asleep, and die with his enemy by his side. Just then Mario felt dizzy, somehow he woke up and was in his bed. This was before he found out Kate. Him and Luigi were still living at there old house. Mario got up from his bed and decided he needed a walk. The town was so familiar, and yet so lonely. Mario took a look to his right and seen and old woman who looked offly familiar. Long brown hair and a yellow dress. Mario continued walking and came across a girl walking with her grandmother. Somehow she was familiar. Mario just wanted to cry in confusion but he kept it all inside. As he left for home, his grandfather was quite all night. Usually his grandfather would tell tales that were so corny...but that night there was nothing. Even Luigi was silent. Luigi just sat there, excisting in the house as before. Mario decided to take another walk to get away from it all. Just then a female voice called his name. "Mario..." Mario turned around only to find a shrine behind him. As he walked in, bright lights appeared as a woman came face to face with him. She had sparkly blonde hair with a pink dress on, she had a crown placed on her head and was holding a tiara. Mario tried to run to her but the woman was nothing but a mere image floating away in the tunnel. "No wait! Wait!!!" Mario tried to catch up with her. "You are the only one who can succeed in this battle! Tell me who you are!" The woman simply repied. "No wait, please just wait!!" Mario was still trying to catch up, his eyes were growing tired and angry. "Not until you tell me who you are! Who are you?" Without answering Mario kept running. "Who are you and why do you chase the one who defied you?" Mario kept running and said finally "Wait...!!!" "NOT UNTIL **__**YOU TELL ME WHO ARE!!!!!" With that she dissapeared. Mario woke up and yelled "I AM MARIO!!! I AM MYSELF!!! NOT SOME REINCARNATION!!!" With that he jumped off the ground and slammed Bowser right into the stomach. Bowser flew back and hit the solid ground. Growing angry, he charged Mario and was about to commit murder. Luigi jumped infront and took Mario's hit. "NOOOOOO!!" Kate screamed in agony. She rushed to his side. Luigi's bright blue eyes, slowly went into cold black darkness. Mario looked at his dead sibling in shock. "Ha, just as it ended 80 years ago, I will leave you and the wench to grieve, tomorrow you'll be next!" Bowser then left.**_

_**At Daisy's village, they brought Luigi's body and burried it. Mario cried and looked at Kate in disbelief. **__**We came here together to help her, but it only seperated us for eternity.' He thought to himself. Mario slowly walked out of the room and cried. For whatever reason, that bastard didn't want him and his brother alone. "Someday I will go where you are brother...someday."**_

_**So how did you like that chapter, by the way, some guy flamed me, and he said he was doing me a favour by saying that my story sucked. Well critisism is nice, but saying that someones story sucks is just evidentual proof that he's jealous. Now ViciousMan, I don't give a care in the world if I mispell some words, but if you think I am going to stop this fanfic, you either are on drugs or weed! My reviewers are basically fans, and I will right many chapters to make them happy, I am not going to listen to your advice, and my story has no comparison to Bugs Bunny, so that e-mail you sent me was trash. Plus the fact, if you want to flaim me, do it right with proper and positive comments, not some shit of telling me that I'm recreating Mary Sue's. So if you don't like my story ViciousMan, then don't **_**_read it at all! Plus on top of it all, you say I can't write angst a story, you don't even have a story yet! So you can say byebye to that comment. _**

_**To every one else who sent me nice positive reviews, I thank you and if someone is trying to give you critisim, that's okay as long as it isn't some comment that says nothing but negative thoughts on the story itself. Thank you for reading my Fanfic. **_


	8. Heaven or Hell

**_Chapter 8_**

_**Heaven or Hell**_

_**Mario sat on the deck, waiting for a sign. Any sign that his brother wasn't dead. Kate walked out with two cups of tea. She sat beside him and offered him a cup. "He was only a child, why would someone kill him?" Mario began to break in tears again, Kate decided that it was best to leave him alone. Kate thought to herself, 'Grieve all you want Mario, but soon the truth will come to you.' She then walked back to her small room. As Mario grieved, everyone else was having problems of there own.**_

_**"KAMMY!!!!" An outraged king shouted. "Y..y..yes sir???" As Kammy scurried from the hallways to the kings chamber. "I hear that you brought someone to life? With a spirit, now who would that be?" Bowser said in his calming, hatred voice. "Um, it was only a koopa, I s..swear..." She said in a panic. "YOU LIE!!!" As Bowser opened a door that revealed Princess Peach. "I would thank you for doing this, but for lying to the king, I will make you suffer for twenty years in the snake pit!" Kammy was shocked and tried to compromise a better deal. "My lord, why don't you just kill me???" Kammy begged. Bowser knelt down and replied "Although it is a good idea, it would be quick and painless, and knowing that you're a mega koopa, there would be little hints that you were dead." Bowser replied smiling and gritting his teeth. As the koopa's dragged the screaming mega koopa out, Bowser turned around to face Peach. "So we meat again? How was your vacation, or should I say death trip?" He laughed at his stupid comment and then soon stopped when he seen she was smiling. "It was fine, and I have to thank Kammy for this new body, it is much stronger then the last one. I don't ask you to understand, but see to it that, if you punch or even touch one of those children out there, I will not rest until I see you dead!" Bowser looked shocked at the new princess, to him, she was a recreated monster. "I will be at the village to there south, where the kingdom once stould, I will not run nor hide." Bowser simply gave a small laugh. "So now you are telling me where you are going to stay? Just a few years ago you would cowardly hide behind any wall..." Bowser chuckled as if he remembered it like yesterday. "Funny how time changes, you however are still that ugly rejected oath...kinda funny if you think about it." Bowser turned red at the comment and watched Peach walk out of the castle. Peach's hair floated in the wind as she walked through the crab grass. "Go forth Bowser and collect all the star spirits, when you have succeeded, I shall send you to hell." **_

_**Kate walked into the small cemetary where Luigi was burried. 'Such little space, and yet so many deaths, what caused this all to begin?' She thought to herself. As Mario watched her from the window cill in the hut, he went outside to join her. "Mario there is something I have to tell you..." Mario looked at Kate in curiosity. "Well you see, Luigi isn't exactly dead." Mario looked at her and then shifted his head back and forth. "Listen, I already had this talk when my grandmother died!" Mario said in a mad and annoyed tone. **__**"No, Mario Luigi isn't dead, when Luigi took the hit, did you have a feeling inside you that he died?" Kate **__**asked. "No it just fealt as if his spirit vanished." Mario replied. "Mario, let me get this straight for you, when Luigi took the hit, somehow he transported back into the modern day era. Which means if Luigi got **__**back to his own time period, that means that other people can get there too. So if Bowser finds a way into **__**our era, our sivilization could be destroyed. We have to go get Luigi back before this happens." Mario quickly knodded and then they headed out.**_

_**So how did you like this chapter. Please Read and review. For those who want to flaim me, positive thoughts please in critisim. Thanks.**_


	9. Forever Lost

_**Forever Lost**_

_**Chapter: 9**_

_**Luigi opened one of his eyes and shifted it around to see where he was. He tilted his head up but he was in so much pain. He looked at his stomach, there was a large clot of blood. Luigi lied back down trying to breathe. Every breath he took, caused the clot to release more blood. Shortly the doctor came in to his room. "You have been wounded very badly, did you get into a fight with a bully?" The doctor asked. Luigi just thought to himself 'no shit sherlock, I've been bleeding for a half hour, I think I know I was wounded! Although he could say I got into a fight with a bully but ...I don't think he'd understand the truth if I told it to him.' "Yes, actually that is what happened." Luigi said in a scrappy voice. "Well it will take you a few days to recover and you should get some rest. Although could I have the name of this bully?" Luigi just looked at the doctor. 'If I told him the name, he would only ask questions, and I can't waiste any more of my breathe on these silly interviews.' So Luigi just knodded his head back and forth. The doctor then got up and left him to rest. "Where are you Mario? Hurry up or else I will die near that idiot doctor!"**_

_**"Are you sure it's this way, I think we should go the directions that Daisy gave us!" Kate scurried behind Mario trying to catch. Mario angrily turned around to face the annoying child. "Look, me and my brother came here to rescue you, I had no clue that me and my brother would get seperated in the process, no either you stop your crying or you can go back with Daisy and wait!" Mario watched as Kate's eyes watered and she ran ahead. "Aw Crap! Kate would you stop crying and get your butt back here before that Koopa guy gets you!" Kate stopped and realised how selfish she was being. Luigi was Mario's brother, and if anything happened to him, Mario would never face the end of mental torture. Right now, Kate was only in the way of the obstacle that was laid out for Mario. Kate had to accept that. Kate stopped Mario and asked him, "which way are we taking?" Mario smiled and lead the way.**_

_**Bowser sat in his chamber laughing at the recent events. Kammy was continuously vomiting from the snake pit. The koopa king walked over to the window and laughed. All the koopa's looked at each other as if their king had lost it. He never won a victory so why was he laughing. "Just you wait, I know exactly where Mario and the wench have gone. I already know that if I send any of you koopa's, you will fail, so if **__**you want something done, you have to do it yourself!!" Bowser then walked out of his chamber and grabbed Kammy. "I will give you one last chance to succeed in my commands!" "Oh thank you your gracious!" Kammy splurred trying to get Bowser on his good side.**_

_**Mario and Kate kept walking. If Mario lost Luigi, it would be the end, and how would Mario know where to go? Mario somehow had to find a way to bring him back before it was too late. If Luigi died, then who knows what would happen. No one would get to respect the man in green. He would be, forever lost.**_

_**So how did you like this chapter? Please read and review.**_


	10. Living a Lie

_**Living a Lie**_

_**Chapter: 10**_

_**As Mario and Kate walked into the distance, there was a beautiful view from where they were standing. A small Lake reflected the suns light, and the green grass blew delicatly in the wind. Kate questioned herself thinking how she even ended up in a place like this. Mario to to his side only to find dozens of Cherry Blossoms. It was so wonderful, but Mario Kate knew it wouldn't last. Soon the koopa nation would take over, and all that scenery would turn into nothing but rairoads, highways, and gas plants, just like their world. Nothing was a surprise anymore. Mario knew the slightest chance of finding his brother was one in a million, but Mario said to himself, atleast it one more of chance he'd ever have.**_

_**For some reason Bowser was sick of Peach, for some reason Bowser kept having more of a connection to Kate. Although it was strange, Peach didn't fear him, and fear was one thing Bowser craved for. He feeded his soul off of it. Now that she was brave, he had no connection. Bowser kept on having thought of Kate on his mind. He tried to shake them off but they kept repeating in his head. Kammy walked beside her lord trying to figure out what was wrong, he was being tortured by something. Kammy raised her staff and tapped into his thoughts. "AAAHHH!! Get out of my head!" He roared. Kammy then returned to her own body and lowered her staff. She simply smiled and giggled. "It seems you have developed feelings for a human. Not such a tough demon are you, when it comes to mortals." Kammy continuoesly laughed. "You should pipe down, or it's back to the snake pit, and no I would not sink so low as to have emotions for useless wench." Bowser simply replied. Kammy corrected his remark. "Ah, but I think you do have that emotion inside you. 80 years ago before this all happened, you wanted Peach to yourself, but Mario wouldn't let you, you never laid a finger on Daisy. If you were truely a cruel demon king, you would have snagged her to from Luigi. Although it only Peach, always Peach, everything Peach. That day you killed her, it was only from frustration of Mario, you wanted to watch him fall. Now that her body has reincarnated, you no longer feel what was, but you feel what will be, not knowing that you are fully entitled to making that same mistake you did 80 years ago." Kammy simply laughed at her conclusion and walked ahead. "If this is so, then why is it old Peach is nothing but woman who walks around?" Bowser questioned her theory. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Peach is dead, whether you want to hear it or not, the Peach you know now is Kate. The Peach that walks around this area is nothing but a spirit in a clay body. She has no soul, and with no soul, it prevents fear because she realizes that her time has passed so there is nothing you can do to her anymore. Even if you did tried to lock her up, she knows she is dead, so her spirit is free." Bowser looked in confusion. 'If this is so, I will not take this oppurtunity for grantid like I did selfishly 80 years ago.**_

_**Mario and Kate stopped for a rest. They had been walking for the whole day. Mario looked behind him and Kate was gone. Mario began panicing, "Kate where are you?" He heard a splash and walked over to the lake. Kate swam to surface and observed Mario who was watching her. "AAAAAHHHHH PERVERT!!!" She wacked him in the head. "Ow, sorry but you have been kidnapped by a freaky dude and if you get captured by him I may not be able to save you again. Remember?" Mario simply replied. "Well that still gives you no right to look at people when they are bathing!!!!" Mario simply looked away. Kate hid behind a near by rock. She got out of the water hiding from Mario and simply put her pink dress back on. **__**Mario looked back at Kate in relief that she was okay. He kind of fealt ashamed of how he found her safe. **__**Yet atleast it wasn't that creep that found her.**_

_**Bowser and Kammy walked to a nearby forest. The place was completely abandoned. They decided that they would rest there. Kammy immediatly went to sleep. Although Bowser was still asking questions. As soon as Kammy laid asleep, Bowser walked away. Not caring that he left his most loyal servant, he went in search to find his so called crush. He hated his mind and wished if only he could be mortal. He shook his head wondering where that thought came from. As Bowser marched on ward he came across to very familiar area's. He walked to the Mushroon Kingdom. The one place he wished he could rule for decades. **__**Although to rule a kingdom in the world he was in, there had to be a Princess and a Queen. If Bowser could somehow make Kate Queen, he could put Wendy as the princess. Bowser grinned at the awful thought and replied in his mind 'guess there is nothing wrong with having a little crush.'**_

_**Luigi finally opened both his eyes. When he awoke the clot was gone. Luigi looked to his stomach and noticed that it had been bandaged. Luigi had to put his head back down for he was still too weak to move. **__**Luigi had a very horrible nightmare that previous night. Kate had been captured again and Mario was slottered. All hope was lost and nothing was left but Luigi, and his memories of what once was. Luigi would not let that happen. Despite the pain, Luigi lifted his feet. He began to walk in such pain. Luigi didn't focus on the pain. He thought about Mario, kate, and Daisy. They needed him. Luigi could sense that Mario was looking for him. So Luigi decided that he return the favor and look for Mario as well.**_

_**Kate became to exsausted to carry out the mission. Kate collapsed on the grass. Mario looked and smiled. "There is a small shed just a few miles. Let's take a break and carry out the search tomorrow morning." Kate looked at Mario with grief. "I'd like that." She said. They both walked toward the shed. When they approached it, the door had been locked. Mario pounded and booted at the lock. It was no use. **__**They needed a key. "Kate, looks like were going to have to sleep out side. We can't waiste any more of our energy on silly side tracks." Kate knew exactly what Mario was saying and knodded. Mario unpacked his bag that he and Luigi prepared before going into the new world. Mario unfolded Luigi's sleeping bag and handed it over to Peach. She said a polite 'thank you' to be nice. Unaware that another had set out, searching for them. Mario had no idea that Kate would have been much safer in the shed.**_

_**As Bowser continued his search, it was getting dark out. Bowser thought that if he could reach them in the dark, it would be perfect. Bowser picked up the sent of Kate's perfume. "This will a piece of cake" He whispered to himself. 'There is absolutely no way that they will get away this time. Bwahaha!"**_

_**Kate was constantly rolling in her sleep. She couldn't get comfortable. She woke up and heard something in the tree's. She poked Mario on the shoulder and tried to wake him up. "Go back to sleep Kate, it's only the wind." Mario replied as he rolled over. **_

_**Bowser watched the two as they went back to sleep. Bowser could sense that Kate was still awake. He waited for the oppertune moment that she went into her beauty sleep. As she slowly drifted away from her mind, Bowser tip toed down to their location trying not to make a sound in the crab grass. Bowser carefully lifted Kate out of the sleeping bag and left a note which stated 'I have left back to the village. Continue your journy, Kate.' Although Bowser thought that was a brilliant plan he heard sound movements coming from Mario's sleeping bag. He stopped and carefully looked back. Mario his eye and rolled to other side and snored in his sleep. Bowser quickly left with Kate.**_

_**As Luigi continued to walk the doctor caught him. "Oh, you should be back in bed, with wounds like that you could kill yourself!" As the doctor tried to pull Luigi, Luigi punched the doctor in the face. "I need to find my brother right now!" Luigi yelled. "Brother, what brother, you have no brother." Just then Luigi noticed something odd about him. Luigi punched the Doctor in the stomach and a three koopa's jumped out. "So this whole thing has been an illusion." Luigi said in an outrage. He killed all three koopa's and headed out to find Mario and Kate.**_

_**When Kate woke up, she got an unplesent surpise.**_

_**So how did you like this chapter? Animefangirl11, you seem to be like the only one constantly reviewing me. Thank you for your support. I really appreciate it. Do you have any suggestions on how I can make it better. The rating me go up. So please, read and review.**_


	11. Evil Prevails, Luigi Bails

**Life After Death: Chapter 11**

**Evil Prevails, Luigi Bails**

**Kate slowly opened her left eye. Her mind was spinning in confusion. The last place she remembered was being outside a shed beside Mario. Now her surroundings were nothing but darkness and stone walls...yet this seemed familiar to her. To familiar. As she walked around, she looked at the window above her that had now been barred and wooded down. No light shone through the room except for tiny cracks in the wall. Although it was day time, it always fealt like night from lack of warmth and heat. Kate was cold, hungry and in pain. If she was going to survive now, all she could do was listen to what that creep would tell her. She would now have to obey his every command if she wanted to get out of this place alive. This was not the time for insulting come backs that would lead to her death.**

**Luigi looked all over. No sign of any way he could find Mario or Kate. As he finally found a pipe which lead him underground, he hopped in not knowing where it would take him. As Luigi travelled he prayed that he would get somewhere near his brother. The pipe lifted out of the ground, and sure enough, Luigi hopped out and looked around. As he turned around completely, there was a magnificent view of the area. There were mountains, hill tops, even bodies of water. This place was a tropical place everyone always dreamt of going. As Luigi searched for Mario and Kate in awe from the beautiful scenery, atleast ten koopa's found him and blocked his way. This time, Luigi was on his own, sure he did beat the snot out of those two kooplings, but this was much different.**

**Mario woke up and to his suprise, no one was there. Mario began to panic and have a fit. He looked down at the sleeping bag where he uncovered a note that was lying in it. Mario read it in disbelief. 'This isn't Kate's writing.' Mario thought to himself. The writing was so terribly written it looked as if someone had a fit with the paper. Mario looked at the note and tried to match the writing to everyone he knew. It looked sort of like a bullies printing. It wasn't Luigi's printing, he had been missing for a while. Mario began to lose interest in the issue of kate, and began to panic what could have happened to Luigi. Mario frowned at the thought. His brother could be dead, somewhere just lying there. Or he could starve to death with no one there to watch him pass. Mario let out a tear that ran slowly down his cheek.**

**As Kate realized her surroundings, she all of a sudden had aching cramps. 'Oh no, not now.' Kate was not in the mood to be locked up right now, for she was having her own problems. Her monthly curse had arrived and at the time where her capturer stole all her belongings. She needed that purse with all of her private accessories in it. So she began pounding at the door. "Hey, Can Somebody Hear Me! I Need To Get Something" Kate only hoped that her words were heard. As she heard two koopa's talking, she heard tiny feet walking away. Those two koopa's ended up walking into Bowser's chamber. "Your majesty, the Princess wishes a meeting with you. She needs something." The koopa made a short bow and then walked off with the other koopa. Bowser looked down at his son. "No one except me enters or leaves this chamber while I am gone. You got that" Bowser said in a serious tone, practically choking his own son. All koopa jr. could do was knod in fear. "Yes father. No one enters or leaves." Bowser slammed the door locking it on the way out. As he approached Kates dungeon he heard very unpleasent noises. It sounded as if she getting ready to hearl. He slowly opened the door. "Kate are you alright" He paniced in fear when he seen drops of blood. He observed the blood and looked at her. "Are you alright" Kate groaned in pain and lifted her head a bit to see who was talking. "Quick, I need a pad. Anything quick" Bowser simply looked at her in pure confusion.**

**Of coarse, Kate fealt like smacking her head. Obviously he wouldn't know anything. His kind simply shed, they never went through menstraul. Bowser had an even more confused look when she began to laugh at her own stupidity. "You remember that purse you stole from me, well I need it." Kate simply replied hoping to not have a stupid question followed by her command. Bowser just left and shortly returned with the bag. She unzipped it and rumbled through it trying to find something and quick. Bowser left when he realized what had happened. Apperently shortly, Kate would have to educate these reptelians about mortals someday.**

**Luigi kept up his speed and tried to get rid of all the koopa's at once. It wasn't working. Every time he killed a koopa, another would come into battle. All of a sudden, a koopa stabbed him in the back. Luigi fell to the ground. He didn't know what to do. He was now in pain. He now lost. He could not win with one million koopa's attacking him. Although Luigi thought about the consequense of giving up. Small images of his child hood were coming back to him. Him and Mario always playing 'To the rescue' when they were younger. Luigi missed those days so much. Luigi and Mario always played those games with fictional characters. In there game, they always won, but Luigi realized that this wasn't his game anymore. It was someone elses, and he just got beat inside of it. Luigi was not one to give up life so easily though. Luigi could not fight with a wound that all the others would aim for. Instead the perfect idea Luigi had the whole time. Luigi simply ran away and tried his best to lose all the koopa's. The blood gushing out of his back was leaving a trail, but the koopa's were dumb and to idiotic to spot it. As Luigi stopped to take a breather he came upon a place that for some reason looked familiar. He had never been there before, but someone else he knew did. He looked up at a large shrine with sacred markings. Without realizing what he was saying, something caught his mind and Luigi muttered "I'm finally back home."**

**Mario starred at the lake. He lost Luigi, he lost Kate, he lost Daisy, he even lost himself. What was there to live for. Mario would never forgive himself if he found out that any of them were hurt. Mario was mostly worried about Luigi. although Mario admirred Kate alot, Luigi was his flesh and blood. Without Luigi they would have never grown up to be called the next Mario bros. They never would have lived out this adventure together, if it wasn't for him. Luigi was his sibling, his friend, practically his kid. There parents weren't a very large part of their life. They almost never seen their mother and their father was always either watching television, not wanting to be disterbed, or he would be on the internet hogging the msn, talking to his drinking buddies. Mario was disgusted with how life turned out. Luigi looked to Mario, and Mario failed in protecting him. For Mario, that brang out a whole new way of saying parenting. It was so sad. To think he lost one of the most important people in his life. Mario looked away from the Lake and up to the sky trying to listen to his heart. His heart told him that if Luigi was dead, Luigi would be ashamed to see Mario grieving over him like that. Luigi would want Mario to find Kate so that would never happen to her. So again off Mario went, continuing the search. Little did he know that a spirit was guiding him along his way.**

**Kate opened the dungeon door. Bowser was foolish not to lock the door. She slowly snuck out and walked around the castle, avoiding every koopa and para-troopa, trying to find atleast one way out. As Kate slowly turned around Bowser's face met up with hers. "Going somewhere" He said in a curious tone waiting for a reply from the now, scared and petrofied Kate. "Um, I was just going..." Kate tried to think of something quick but Bowser stopped her. "You were just on your way out. Leaving so soon? I believe that I unlocked the door for a reason. Now seeing that you can't be trusted, I will give you one more chance. You are aloud to walk the halls of this castle, but you are not aloud to leave, or you will be hunted down and be returned directly to my chambers so you will be confronted." Kate gave a sarcastic look as if she was about to punch him in the nose. It was unfare. What did he want from her anyway. Was she just some object to get Bowser's enemies in his trap? Or was she just someone he picked on to get reactions. Kate was becoming very irritated and soon was going to become very angry.**

**Luigi was completely healed. Something happened but he couldn't explain it. It was just like magic. All of his wounds were gone, and he didn't have any regrets about anything any more, it was like he had just been free'd. Luigi began his quest again on his search to find Mario. Luigi wondered how Kate would react when she seen him again. Yet there was no mistaking that there would probably be conflict between him and Mario, Mario would probably flip on and on about how Luigi caught the punch. Luigi would be happy to finally see him again. For some reason he couldn't get the image of Kate out of his head. Perhaps he just liked her...or maybe it could have been something a little more.**

**So how did you like my story. Please read and review. 0.**


	12. The Avenger

**Life After Death: Chapter 12**

**The Avenger**

**Mario spotted something out in the open. It looked like Luigi's hat. Yet, it was covered in blood. Mario fell to his knees in disbelief and cried. Just then, a small yellow hand reached over to grab Mario's shoulder. "He's not dead you know. Some koopa's just attacked him and he ran away." Mario angrily turned around to that comment and choked the koopa. "What do you mean by attack?" Mario angrily replied while gritting his teeth. The koopa backed away in fear of being killed. "Hey, look all I'm saying is he's not dead so you won't throw a hissy fit and go crying back to your home." Mario seemed offended at this comment but decided not to take it personally. Mario just gave a wicked smile and replied "so why are you helping me? Is this only for your benefit?" The koopa looked at him, he knew he couldn't lie to Mario. Mario was his only chance of freedom. "Look, Bowser has controlled me for over twenty and a half months. That's practically two years. Living in fear and starvation. The koopa kind never used to be like this until he came along. The sacred king Bowser, who was only announced King because of that wench Kammy who killed the original king to be. Please, you are the only one who can beat him. Please release me from his graspe. Release us from his leash." Mario sat there wondering, of all the traps in the past. Of everything, this was the least expected character to trust. Millions of bad guys have always made the mushy gushy excuse toward the hero's before. Mario did not want to become any more of an issue to that wart hog king. "I am sorry. I have no intention of helping you. If you are truely afraid of his graspe, then maybe she shouldn't run from him at all." Mario walked away feeling terribly wrong for sending that koopa back to his death house. Yet, Mario wasn't ever going to trust anyone who socialized with the enemy except Kate.**

**Luigi sat down from walking so far. Luigi couldn't wait to see Mario again. He was so excited to see Kate. Yet Luigi had been thinking more of Kate, than his own brother. He quedtioned what she looked like now. He questioned if she was still wearing the same dress. Luigi hardly thought of Mario. It was as if, Mario was just an animal on the road, and whenever that car came, Luigi would run across the road and pick it up away from harm. Where as Kate, was the deer that pranced around the road, where everyone would stop and look at it's grace. To Luigi Kate was like a sister. Or perhaps, maybe more than that. Luigi only knew that when he thought of Kate, and her long blonde hair, he was so caught up in a world of confusion that Mario didn't seem to exist in his mind anymore.**

**Kate sat out infront of the Royal Chambers. She was given a chance to walk to the hallways, but the minute she headed out the door, it was jail time. Kate tried to concentrate on one way she could get out without practically killing herself. Kate thought of suicide for a moment, but that would only hurt Mario and Luigi. Plus she would never forget that it was an unforgivable sin. She would go straight to the pits of hell, where no one would cut her slack, and let her go down hallways. For minute Kate looked at the bright side. This guy wasn't so bad after all. He never made her do chores, she could easily sit anywhere she wanted in the castle, plus the food was free and delivred straight to her. Perhaps he was doing her a favor. Yet that's when it clicked her head. That thing was trying to make her love him. He was trying to earn respect by kidnapping her, and then spoiling her. Something about that made a shiver go down Kates spine. A spirit appeared right beside Kate. It was Peach's soul. "Do not let him bring you down child. He did that too, to me. If he can not make you flexible for you to love him, he will make you fragile, and break you." While saying this, the soul vanished through the cieling. Peach's soul was so much nicer and kinder then the spirit. Yet that was because, Peach's soul was never touched by Bowser's discusting curse. Her spirit on the other hand was haunted for days upon days of living like a sour rat. when he wanted Peach, he got Peach. She had no where to run but into a stone wall. Perhaps that's what created such an earie and yet depressing spirit. Peach's soul had only witnessed it's surroundings, and wished to protect Kate. Sadly Kate was deeply afraid of what might happen. Sure, Peach had no where to hide, but atleast Kate had somewhere to run. Not to many guards had been paying attention to her. She had been calm the whole time she was there, perhaps they didn't think that she would try something. Or perhaps they believed that they already had her in their trap.**

**Mario walked away still questioning the poor koopa's fate. All of a sudden Mario felt so idiotic. He was so caught up in thinking of Luigi that he could have followed that koopa to Bowser's castle and realease Kate, then search for Luigi. Mario looked around. 'Maybe she'll be okay ****for a while. Should I look for Luigi for get Kate first.' He thought to himself in silence. All of a sudden it hit him. If got Luigi, Luigi would only get hurt again. So if he got Kate first, atleast she would be out of the way. That was the best plan yet, so Mario headed back out to the woods to find the castle. Where it was, had to be the hardest question.**

**Luigi was almost ontop of a huge hill. He could practically see everything. Luigi looked down to see some type of forest with atleast twelve ****different open paths. He seen something red running across one of the paths. It was small and red. All of a sudden it clicked his head. Luigi yelled at the top of his longs. "MARIO! UP HERE!LOOK UP HERE!" As Luigi shouted, Mario stopped to look up at a green hill. Mario ****couldn't see anything, all he seen was a green hill, until he realized the voice. Mario practically raced up the hill hugging his brother and crying while being reunited once again. Luigi gave Mario a strange look. "Where's Kate?" Luigi asked. Mario simply looked at Luigi and put ****his head down. "On the way here, we were looking for you, and I lost her." Mario tried to say inbetween sobs. Luigi's face went pale. He looked at Mario. "What do you mean by lost her?" Luigi asked, almost worrying to death. "She's been kidnapped again." Mario replied turning his head, trying to stay strong. Luigi couldn't believe that Mario just lost her like that. In his own hands, Kate was taking away in one swoop. How would they ever save her if Mario couldn't watch out for her, just one minute.**

**Kate sat there once again. There were absolutly no guards around. Kate tried not to think of escaping. That was until Bowser walked down the hallway to see her. Something about him made Kate's mind yell 'Run.' Reacting quickly to what might have happened if she hadn't run, Kate got up and split. She couldn't bare to think of something that ugly coming up to her again. Bowser was so disgusting, it wasn't even funny. When he noticed she was running away from him, he followed and chased her down the hallways. He almost got a chance to grab her arm, but when she seen him that close, she moved even quicker. She went from running, to practically trying to avoid him. She cut so many corners, she started to believe that she had lost him. Kate looked around. She was unaware of the area in that castle. She didn't know how to get back. Kate looked behind her and seen a window glassed door that looked as if it lead outside. She quickly pulled it open ****when a black fog overwhelmed her. Bowser stepped out of the door and laughed maniacally. "I see you have failed the test. I will either make you go into that cell for days, or you can..." He whispered in her ears and her face turned from curiosity to complete discust. Hopefully he wasn't serious about that. Bowser grinned evily. He turned around to show her something but when he turned around she was gone. Kate sat in a nearby corner trying not to get noticed. Bowser simply walked away and searched in all the other hallways. "So you want to play hide and sneak?" was the last thing Kate heard from him before she tried to sneak out again. She seen the same window glassed door, but this time nothing was in it. She opened the door and continued her escape root hoping to find either Mario or Luigi along the way.**

**So what did you think of chappy 12. Please RR people.**


	13. Dark Memories

**_Chapter 13: Dark Memories_**

_**Kate ran as fast as she could but she could not get over the horrible beasts request. The whisper haunted her, on top of that, she was all alone in the situation. If anything happened to her now, it was over for her. She wouldn't let that happen, she would just have to learn how to fight her way out. She was half way across the field when she heard the prepallors of the beasts helicopter going. With no where to go but deeper into the field she ran quickly for her life hoping Luigi and Mario were safe atleast. **_

**_Mario and Luigi, once again united were looking for Kate as well. Mario felt uncomfortable bringing his younger brother along with him. After having the scare that his brother was dead, he didn't even know if he himself wanted to continue on. 'I can't just leave her here with a maniacal monster...I won't let that happen.' Mario tried thinking of plans how to get back to the fort without being seen, however no such luck was happening for the Mario's._**

**_Daisy watched outside as she seen the sky grow darker. "Ye must becareful, for the dark army itself are merceles. Conquer you will, but be warned, he stops everything and anything showing no remource." Daisy was past her Princess years. She never became Queen, neither did Peach. It was sad watching their empire, their home fall into the clutches of a power hungrey mad man. His very greed transformed him into the creature he became. Spoilled as a child, and so bold always asking for and more, as normal as he was, he eventually fell into depression. He was getting more and more everyday dawn and night, yet he never even noticed the belongings he already possessed. Always so hungry for more, until she came, Peach. He would stop at nothing to have her, but when he found out that she was already taken... Daisy resented the memory of her sistors passing. She remembered it all to well. Peach hanging from her neck in his clutches showing off to Mario. "If I can't have her, NO ONE WILL!" She died that day, as her airways were crushed. Daisy felt her head lower in shame. That very day, could have been prevented if only..._**

**_Bowser was right on her tail. Kate tried everything she could to manage distance from them both. He was close enouph to snatch her but for some reason he never made the attempt. Instead he tried to run her over. Kate screamed as she ducked, dodged and ran trying to get away from the menice. When he was done playing, he charged her directly getting ready to slice her with his nails. "If your going to keep running off like this, I'll have to make sure your body stays in one place." Kate couldn't believe that he was trying to kill her. "It's been so long, don't you just have to agree." He stated calmly while chasing her. He was creeping the shit right out of her and she wasn't going to stand for it. She stopped and turned around. While waiting for her moment to shine, she jumped onto the clown chopter and attemted to kick his face, he grabbed her foot and before she knew, she was being dragged closer to the demon._**

**_Luigi looked around to check the surroundings, everything was clear. Mario not far behind they walked across the path way. Millions of dead bodies laid on the ground. The two brothers were appauled at the sickness of whatever sycho had the pleasure of doing this. One child dared to speak to them, even after his severe beatings from the mysterious koopa. "Help..." He tried to speak but it came out as a dry couph. Mario rushed to his side. The child looked badly wounded. "Here, take this, they are after it..." The child held out a blue circular pendant with a gold frame around it. "Who's after it?" Luigi asked suprisingly at the bravery of the youngling. "They all, are after it...please protect it...it once belonged to the princess.." Mario couldn't help but stand there and watch the childs suffering. "Are you sure you want it with us?" Luigi asked. The young child gave a painful but greatful smile. "I don't believe you to be evi..." Luigi watched helplessly as the young child slowly passed away. Mario and Luigi had no choice but to continue there journey._**

**_After Kate was knocked out, she woke up tied and gagged on the floor of a room that she was unfamilliar with. As she began to stir, she noticed something yellow in her view. A hate was placed on the couch right beside her with a purple symbol that apperantly had a marking of W on it. _**

**_Wario was in the court yaurd accompaning Bowser. Wario couldn't be more thankful to have a friend or more so a leader like Bowser. The koopa king had always developed a liking into the Wario Bros. There techniques were very useful in battles. Years ago, he had given Waluigi and Wario both a black pendant that granted the power of immortality. Bowser had a great use for Wario this time. He told Wario all about the wench that would cooperate, and he made an offer that if she continued choosing to be a burden on the king's watch, he would sell her to the Wario bros. 'Atleast that way there, the Mario's would never find her ever again.' A wicked smile started to shape on his lips. _**

**_Daisy senced danger as she sat on her pourch watching for any activity of the Mario bros. No matter how much Daisy wished to help, nothing would ever bring back her old days. She didn't cherish her younger days, and now they were gone. She couldn't go back, if she went back, she knew the dangers of what could happen to Kate. Daisy knew that if she found a way into the past, it would unwind everything, including the birth's of the younger generations. Meaning is Peach didn't die, Kate would have never been born. Then it dawned on Daisy, perhaps Kate was never meant to be. 'What if ye girl was convused in the vortex of realms. It would explain why she can never get out the demons clutches...she is reliving the princesses life.' Daisy stopped to think of such pain that poor girl must be going through such a hard time..._**

**_Wario went back to the room to meet his new apprentice with an evil smirk..."Waluigi will love this one...just like the olden days...GWAHAHAHA!_**

****

**_So how did you like chapter 13? Please R&R_**


	14. The Real World Is a Scarry Place

**_Chapter 14: The Real World can be a Scarry Place_**

**_(Warning: Take precaution before reading, this chapter may have schenes so viewers, I will put up warning signs of where they start and stop. If you do not like what you are reading, then don't read it. Soon, very soon I am thinking of making the fanfic rated M for Mature. I have warned you once so no one is to make any complaints about schenes you may be uncomfortable reading.)_**

****

**_Kate tried not to scream looking at the hideous man starring at her. He announced to her earlier that his name was the one and only Wario. For some reason, he a had a slight resemblance to Mario, yet this man looked as if he were in his late thirties. She felt disgusted, letting him look at her while she was helpless. Tied and gagged onto the floor. If something were to happen now, no one would be able to help her. For the first time, she felt scarred as if her mind was traveling in seperate directions. For the first time in her life, she wished Bowser would come into the room and take that fiend away. She hated how he was looking down on her as if he could do anyting in the world. Luckily for her, Bowser did not trust this Wario with his prisoner either. He sent Kamek to go down to the chambers and check on the twosome. _**

**_Mario and Luigi held the pendant for a moment and couldn't help but wonder what it's use was. For some reason that child back in the fields, was practically holding on to it for his life. How could something so small and yet so pointless looking, possibly be a burden to villagers. In the back of Mario's head, he heard a woman calling for him. "Who could that be..." Mario whispered while his brother Luigi couldn't help but stare in curiosity of what his brother was talking about._**

**_(WARNING: IF NOT A MATURE READER, PLEASE SKIP NOW DUE TO EXTREME VIOLENCE)_**

_**Daisy still looked out on her pourch hoping to find a glimpse of Mario or Luigi. Unfortunatly she was being hunted down by the koopa army. She had to take cover every minute she seen a green shell. There was no way she was going to take gambles with her life like she did as a child. However, while starring off into the moonlight, she couldn't help but notice a pink figure approaching her. "K..Kate, is that you?" Daisy asked in a hint of fear and relief. "Wrong again...you betray me, you left me, and you let him hang me in his grasp. It seems this time you are all alone, and what happened to me in the past, you sha'll be shown.** No body likes you, Everyone left you, their all out with out you, having fun. **Daisy couldn't help but let a tear trinkle down her cheak as her own sister replaid the painful memory over and over again. "What you can't handle that, it wasn't even you in the situation, I wonder how you would do as a dried out corpse." Peach laughed histarically as she choked Daisy with out reason. Peach opened Daisy's mouth and stuck her free hand into the back of her sister throat, ripping out her uvula. Daisy couphed as she could feel blood clogging her airways. She died almost instintly. "You call that painful? Such a pathetic weakling. I remember the feeling of claws ripping my neck in half, while I choked in his hands."**_

**_Kate looked out the window of where she laid. She seen the village where Daisy hid. For some reason, she couldn't help but notice that she felt a huge pain inside of her as if she lost something. While she was being isolated in that dungeon, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on beyond those walls._**

**_(VIOLENCE HAS NOW ENDED.)_**

**_A figure stould out in Mario's mind, but for some reason it was being blocked by something. He could only make out a blurry vision. "Listen to me, the secret to unlocking the pendants powers, is the power that is in it itself. Do not let them get it, forif they do, the darkest night will be their light." Mario and Luigi both looked around the air to see who was there. Theyboth looked at eachother and asked at the same time "did you hear that?" Both the brothers looked back down at the pendant in confusion._**

**_Wario was just oblivious. He couldn't believe he got kicked out of the chambers. He wanted to settle his score with Bowser once and for all."I thought you said she was sold to us!" Wario yelled in his most annoying tone. Bowser cringed and growled at what Wariohad to say. Obviously Wario was not one for catches. "I said you and Waluigi would have her if she fails to co-operate with me and myneeds. I never made an official statement. Plus why would Ijust give one of my most valuable prisoners away? I also believe I said that I would sell her to you, meaning you would pay a fine of 90, 000 coins.I do not give up prisoners that easily." Bowser said in his most calmest voice which always scarred his comrads half to death. Wario snickered and twitched as the koopa's decision. "So then whendoes my brother and I get to claim..." Bowser grew tired of Wario's antiques. The koopa king was growing tired of the discussion."seeing as to yourbold behavior, it seems that you are looking for morethan you bargain for. So I will tell you to leave nowwith your life still in possession, or do I get to take that too?" Without another word, Wario backed outmumbling nonsence as usual. _**

**_Kates parents looked outside the window. It was so quite...to quite. Her mother couldn't stop but worry what might have happened to her. Her father hadnightmares of seeing her dead in the near future from some kind of unbeknownstepidemic. They both looked at each other and_****_couldn't help but wonder why this had ever happened. They began to call thenselves bad parents. _**

**_Kate sat in the dungeon, wondering about her friends, what good could come out of all this. She went from a tomboy, to a damsel in distress. For 50 days now she had been locked up. She only wished to see the green grass once again. She only wished to hear the birds chirping. All she could see, were black stone walls with an old rusting window. The entire building looked as if mold was slowly growing on it. Everytime she breathed in, she could feel a pain in the back of her throat. She had this before, but she remembered treating it right away. Letting it go could be a problem._**

**_Luigi had finished collecting the logs and helped Mario get the sleeping bags out. They were no where near the castle, and if they were going to face Bowser again, they would need all the strengh in the world. Something felt wrong though. It seemed as though someone was missing. Kate was still there, plus there was Mario and Luigi. They couldn't figure out who was missing. It burdened them for the longest hour. _**

**_The next day at Saint Friends Highschool, a girl by the name of Sarah was just enrolled. She sat down in her favourite class. She loved learning about Science, especially biology. She had bright sapphire blue eyes, brown hair with a clear complection. She wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans. As she took a seat by the window, she couldn't help but notice the tree with 3 postings on it. They were all missing signs. "Such a scarry neighborhood, who would commit kidnapping..." The whole class laughed as she spoke out loud. Mr. Geir had enough of comments out loud in his classroom and sent Sarah out into the hall._**

****

**_UH OH! yeah sorry, you'll have to wait until the next chappy to find out what happens. Till then, see you later. 0._**

**_Remember R&R_**


	15. A New Threat

**_Chapter 15: A New Threat_**

_**So much had been going on. Kate had no idea of Daisy's death, nor did she know of someone else lurking as her shadow. Kate had little idea of what the outside world was like. For months now, she had been captivated into a world of blackness. No light came through her prison. Bowser came to visit her every so often, yet he left the cute stuff behind him. He was now a threat to Kate. She didn't dare reject or comment any more when he spoke. After the one night he vowed to kill her and all of her loved ones. He didn't do the cute act anymore. Kammy was still his worthless companion and of coarse for days, years Mario and Luigi were not spotted any where on campus. Peach still haunted the forests and prison cells while Daisy spent years in the pits of hell wondering how everything fell. At this point, almost every Toad had been exterminated. The others cowardly hid underground in fear of being reunited with the desiste. Kate pondered in her cell starring at the cold stone wall. 'At one time this whole place sounded as if it were perfect...'**_

**_Flashback..._**

**_"Okay everyone get ready, Mario's coming!" Peach squeeled in an excited voice. All the toads were rushing to complete dinner. As the door slowly opened every one popped out and screamed "Suprise!" Practically giving poor Mario a heart attack. Peach wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled starring right into his eyes. "I told you it was emergancy." She giggled. They both hugged then proceeded to dinner. After the meal Daisy stould outside the chambers waiting for her sister. As Peach walked out her door Daisy caught her off guard. "Hey sis, do you wanna do something later?" She begged waiting for the 'yes' responce. "Yeah sure, we can go downtown." Life was great back then. All of a sudden the day turned to black and above Peach she saw Mario, covered in blood, not his blood...her blood holding onto the only thing that Peach used to keep Mario and Luigi in Toadtown. The sacred star. "Mario what are you doing? Why are you doing this? MARIO!" Bowsers face came into view. Peach fealt light headed as Bowser squeezed her neck. _**

**_End of flashback..._**

**_Sarah sat in the hallway of her school. "Screw this, I've got better things to do then listen to a man who get's paid for making our lives more misarable. She walked outside to read the postings. "Two brothers in this grade gettin kidnapped, now that's a first." She thought to herself. Sarah was always the outcast. She didn't care what any one thought of her. She just wanted to get the most attention. She reached into her pocket and lit a smoke. She had never done it before, but one of the students at the school sold her one. "Just one isn't going to kill me." She forgot that she was standing right outside of her classroom with the window wide open. All her classmates were starring right at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing missy!" Mr.Geir practically shouted. He ran out of class to chase he down. Sarah ran as soon as she seen he was chasing her. She tripped into mid air but a glow of purple light caught her and she dissappeared right infront of her teacher. His jaw dropped as he had report yet another missing child._**

**_Sarah woke up in a strange land. Several koopas spotted her and ran to question the girl. She just simply walked away. They tried to drag her down but she was to powerful and didn't even bother running which insulted the koopas a bit. A strange koopa on a broom with a blue cloak stopped right infront of her. "If I were you mistress, I would stop and think of who you're up against." He baffled. She looked at him in a skeptic manor and let out an ignorant "Who the Hell are you, and I think I do know what I'm up against because I've faced creatures that would eat you alive in a matter of seconds." She lied to get out of the spotlight. "First off, the name is Kamek, and second of all, I can sence your fear." he whispered in a low creepy voice. Now come with me and I will not kill you." He demonically smirked until he realized she was walking far ahead of him on the opposite side of the feild. He raced to her and yelled "Do you want me to kill you?" Sarah simply smirked and replied, "I have no doubts that your intentions are killing others, but right now, I know it's an empty threat." Kamek simply starred in confussion. he was threatning to kill her and she was taking it. Peach was always terrified. "You're not like the others, and I don't like it! I'm reporting you to the king." Kamek yelled. Sarah just laughed and simply spat "Go ahead, tattle. See if I care." Then she walked away._**

**_Mario and Luigi were consistantly trying to get into the castle, but they always failed. Mario then had a brilliant idea. "Luigi, what if we pretend to join Bowser, create an alliance to get info off of him, then when he least expects it, we'll take Kate back and we can all get back to our homes." "Well uh, that is a good idea, but...what is Kate really thinks that we joined them, I mean, she wouldn't know to trust us or not. What if we somehow gave up infront of him and begged for life. We would be his prisoner but we would back stab him in the end." Luigi added. Mario thought. "No that wouldn't work because he would put us all in different cells, it would be to much to find eachother in a castle so heavily guarded." The Mario bros were left no choice but to keep pondering a way to save kate. "This is going to be much harder than I thought. We have to move quicker, or else. When we save Kate, we need to rush because that monster will chase us for as long as it takes to get her back."Mario stated. "Why is it so important that we get back right away?" Luigi asked. "Because the portal of our world has been exposed to this world, if that monster and his minions find the portal out world could be doomed."_**

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_Kate thought back a few years ago of what Bowser had did to her. That one thing he whispered to her was to much. It haunted her for years. "I suppose he used the same technique on Peach." She whispered to herself. Kate began to realise that through the years, Bowser was simply testing how far she would go. He pushed her to the limit, but when he realised that he couldn't snap her like a pencil as he did to Peach, he gave up on her. He realised why he killed Peach. It wasn't on stress of Mario. It was on stress of rejection. Being rejected for years, being laughed at. She knew that sooner or later he would kill her. That part didn't suprise her anymore. The only way she was going to keep her life was by making it up to him, or by escaping once more...yet escaping once again would probably cost her, her life anyways. She was left to sit there and ponder on what she was going to do. She began to cry in confusion. She remembered when she was younger always watching the news of young girls being kidnapped and killed the next day. She never thought she would become apart of the circle. Bowser slowly entered her chambers when he seen her lying on the floor. She attempted a suicide but he could still feel her heart beat. "You're not getting away that easily." He said as he rushed her to the medical center._**

**_Just a few minutes later a megi-koopa came racing into the castle. "My lord! There is a strange female lurking the parks, she wears strange clothing like the others. She wears a yellow shirt and blue pants." Bowser starred at Kamek in anger. "Did you try the death threat technique?" He asked. "Yes but she said she didn't care, she thought it was an empty threat!" Bowser grinned. "An empty threat huh?" He just got a whole new idea. "I'll take care of it, you keep an eye out for the wench. The minute she tries to flee, tie her down where ever, just make sure you can see her at all times._**

**_Sarah was happilly walking wherever she wanted. She noticed a grey castle just up ahead. "Alright, finally some action around here." Just then she seen something strange like a demented hot air balloon come out of it. Then she noticed it was coming for her. "Well, thank you so much, you saved me half the chase." A strange creature said in amusement._**

**_Well hope you liked that chappy. Till the next time. R&R please._**


End file.
